


Red Light, Green Light

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Mostly Platonic Cuddling, Rizzles, Second Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every girl wants her first time to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light, Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to/continuation of Five Times. Enjoy!

The walk to the front door was the longest hundred and twenty six steps in the world.

Jane drove Maura home from work, and they looked at each other briefly before averting their gazes in different directions. Now that The Big Realization had proven to be fact, neither of them were quite sure of how to proceed. The brunette had been the one to suggest a date, and that was still very much in the forefront of her mind, but she wasn't sure about the meantime. They hadn't been properly alone for most of that week due to working on a case, but having put the issue to bed - and the guilty party in handcuffs - the possibility of an evening together was staring them in the face. In the passenger seat, Maura turned to look at the other woman in profile.

"Want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

The question broke the brief paralysis, and Jane killed the car's engine and got out. She'd been in Maura's house a hundred times, if not more often, but the stretch of sidewalk leading up to the door seemed like something she'd never seen before. But the fading Boston sunlight caught the blonde's hair as she walked around the front of the vehicle, and the invisible thing that had been between them for so long pulled her along in the wake of orange light striking fair hair.

The house was an impeccably neat as ever when Maura unlocked the door, and she was all too aware of Jane's silence. Usually they kept up a running stream of chatter when they were together; a case they were on, her strangely literal way of taking everything, Jane's stubborn refusal to listen to reason, anything, everything. But now they were quiet, and Maura's stomach was tightening incrementally as the calm lingered. Because when Jane stopped talking, that was when she really got unpredictable.

When the door snicked shut, the brunette waited for a second, then let out a breath. "Maura?"

"Yes?"

The blonde turned, and Jane had clasped her hands together at the small of her back. Because to keep her hands free ran the risk that she'd start groping and pawing, and she wanted to treat Maura with respect. No matter how much she wanted to touch, Jane's reticence about sexual matters were holding her at bay. Her hands interlocked more tightly when she closed the distance, then dipped her head.

Maura recognized the look, the intent expression on Jane's face that bordered on predatory, and she held her ground even though a tremble passed through her. She tipped her face upwards expectantly, hands at her sides, and Jane seemed taller than usual, taller and more commanding. Her breath quickened as her eyes slipped shut.

Even though only their mouths touched, the brunette made a noise down in her chest, one that vibrated up through her throat, and Maura felt it against her lips as she shivered again. It was only their second 'real' kiss, despite all the preamble that had led up to it, and Jane's hands opened and closed against the fabric of her jacket. She had to make herself break the contact, and she was privately gratified when Maura let out a squeak of protest.

"I've been waiting to do that all day."

The medical examiner's eyes were still closed, savoring the echoes of the contact. She felt Jane lean closer when long dark hair brushed her shoulder, then a less intense kiss on her cheek. 'Less intense' in the sense that it didn't completely make her innards turn into melted butter. If the other woman could do all that with just one kiss, perhaps she should invest in an oxygen tank. A portable one.

"Were you still offering coffee?"

"Yes. _Yes_." Maura pulled herself together with an effort, and she stepped around Jane to make her way down the hall and then into the kitchen. Behind her, the brunette let a more muted version of the wolfish stare from earlier wander over the other woman, and then she relaxed her hands and shook them out. Her back felt as if it was one solid goosebump. Out of habit, she kicked her shoes off in the living room, then dropped her jacket on the couch. She heard the coffee maker start to burble in the next room.

Crockery rattled as Maura took out some cups, and she felt rather than saw Jane enter the kitchen. She was less reserved than the brunette, more likely to prattle, even and sometimes especially about things Jane would rather not hear. And the brief interlude in the hall had unraveled something within her. Or maybe the proximity was too much.

She backed Jane up against the kitchen counter, and despite her lack of height the blonde managed to keep the other woman there. "Let's try that again..."

The detective couldn't get her hands behind her back that time, and it was more than possible that she didn't want to. Either way, she ended up with two palmfuls of firm ass, and she pulled Maura into her as the kiss got warmer and wetter. The brunette didn't do public displays of affection, at least not casually, but right here, with Maura, it couldn't have been more right. After a couple of minutes, she forced herself to put the blonde at arm's length. It was dizzying, intoxicating being this close, and her instinctive need to distance herself was fighting with the urge to hang on with both once-wounded hands. Jane's thumb traced Maura's slightly swollen lower lip, and her eyes darkened further when the tip of a pink tongue brushed against the pad of it.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" 

The blonde's voice was all innocence, and the detective chuffed out an unwillingly amused breath. "Drive me crazy just by being you."

Maura made an 'mmm' sound, then said, "Because I've thought about this for so long that sometimes it seems like an actual memory, something that already took place." She kissed the point of Jane's chin, then deliberately stepped back and away. The brunette instantly felt the loss of the body pressed against hers, and she made herself take a breath. Then another. That helped, a little.

Maura wasn't as composed as she seemed, but she knew that to push the envelope too much really would make Jane shut down. It wasn't just the sex itself, but the _emotional_ intimacy that went into a relationship. Jane's blue-collar snobbery was a combination of pride and defensiveness, the product of not having grown up with money, but the blonde had realized that there were ways past that. They'd been friends for long enough that they'd smoothed over a lot of the rough edges between the detective's less-than-prosperous background and Maura's posh upbringing, but although the attraction wasn't new, acting on it....well, that was a different matter.

"You know I love you, right?"

The doctor turned, and Jane was looking at her with a softness that she'd have denied a couple of years ago. She'd been telling the truth before about not needing labels, but Maura was the only one she was willing to let herself be malleable with. Even with Korsak, who she'd worked with and trusted with her life on more than on occasion, her inherent stiff-necked attitude remained. But Maura made her....well.... _squishy_.

"I know. I haven't doubted it for a while."

The blonde finally poured the coffee, and they took their cups into the living room to take up space on the couch. Neither of them could decide how close they wanted to sit, how close they _sit without newfound hormones taking over, so they compromised by claiming opposite ends of the sofa. Jane sipped contemplatively at the contents of her cup, and eventually she broke the silence by saying, "I want to take you out to dinner. Someplace classy, but maybe not where they serve raw whatever and Chateau Le Four Hundred Dollars A Bottle."_

Maura laughed quietly, replied, "I'd love that. And I'm sure anything you decide on will be fine. Your palate's improved over time, although I can see why you'd rather avoid certain foods." 

"Hey..." 

The brunette feigned indignation, swatting lightly at the other woman's shoulder. It was full dark outside now, and the street lamps had come on. Jane could just barely make out a few stars trying to shine through the light pollution, and she was trying valiantly not to think about how Maura's breasts had felt pressed against hers when they'd been in the kitchen. She had no knowledge of physical intimacy with another woman, no idea of how the blonde might like to be touched. And less idea of how to broach the subject. 

"I'm scared." 

It was a hard admission, and on the other end of the couch Maura sat up a little straighter. "Why?" Silence. "Jane?" 

"Because I want to be good enough for you, and what if I'm not?" 

The coffee cup made a noise as the blonde put it down on the end table, and she scooted towards the other woman, who was looking down at the floor. She touched Jane's shoulder, and the brunette's posture was tense. "Hey. _Hey_. My face is up here, Jane." 

The attempt at humor brought dark eyes up from her shoes, and the detective said, "I just don't want to wreck what we've already got. Our friendship. If we cross that line and it doesn't work out..." Her shoulders went up and down, and the silence held for a minute. 

Maura knew that if she didn't act decisively, Jane's tendency towards self-doubt would take over. That self-doubt might only extend to the personal, since on the job she was confident to the point of arrogance, but something needed to be done to save the moment. So she plucked the cup out of the detective's hand and set it aside, then straddled her lap. 

"Maura...?" 

"Shh." 

She kissed Jane on the mouth firmly, hands on her shoulders as she settled her weight. Partly because the brunette needed a confidence boost and partly just because she'd been thinking about having the freedom to kiss her for so long. Unlike many of her classmates in college. Maura had never experimented with other women, and had never seriously considered it before. Until now, that was. Until Jane. She carefully offered the tip of her tongue, brushing it against the brunette's lower lip. 

_Kiss me forever, just like this._

The thought went sailing across Jane's consciousness, then disappeared into the ether as she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist. Because a lap full of highly-educated blonde was perhaps exactly what she had needed to shut her brain off. She might not have had any experience at this, but a hands-on approach could work wonders. For both of them. 

The doctor's well-tailored skirt rucked up higher as Jane pulled her in, and when Maura felt a hand slipping up her thigh she risked putting a hand on the other woman's breast. A hesitant touch, but the kiss more than made up for the tentative contact. Jane's arm tightened, and her other hand started untucking the blonde's blouse. _Don't think, just feel._

They both lost track of time, Maura half on top of Jane and pressing her back into the couch and the brunette gradually figuring out what made the other woman squirm. She had her eyes closed for most of it, because part of her was half-convinced that this was a dream. But Maura's weight kept her grounded, that and the feel of soft skin under her hands as she fondled and caressed. 

Maura knew they'd have to stop, stop before they went too far, because neither of them were ready yet. But she arched her back when Jane's hands palmed her breasts through the fabric of her blouse, and she let out a squeak when the brunette pinched her left nipple experimentally. Jane had always been tactile, even when they were arguing. At the sensation of a thumb beginning to roll back and forth over the stiff peak, the blonde ground down hard on Jane's lap, then finally forced herself to gasp out a protest. 

_"Slow down," she said, and for once her voice was just as raspy as the brunette's. "We need...we need to stop." Her body screamed in defiance of it, because she could feel the wetness between her legs. She was flushed and her hair was a mess, but she braced her hands on Jane's athletic shoulders and eased her backwards._

"You're right. You're right, I'm sorry." 

Jane was panting a little, her heart double double-duty, and she'd never been so excited. She ran her tongue over her lower lip, realizing that she'd gotten her hands inside Maura's half-open blouse, and the blonde closed her eyes because the sight of that pink tongue made her want to feel it either in her mouth or elsewhere. She looked down at her partially exposed breasts, laughed shakily. 

"Wow. Second base, and you haven't even bought me dinner yet." 

"Don't say things like that," Jane said, and now she was leaning against the backrest of the couch, making herself watch the ceiling. "I promised you a date, and I meant it. Dinner, whatever you want." 

"I was kidding," Maura said, touching her neck and face to gauge the flush. She finally made herself get out of Jane's lap, settling on the cushion beside the brunette. The detective's hair was even more tousled than usual, and she fiddled with the ends of it before letting go. "Besides, there's plenty of time for all kinds of whatever later." 

Jane almost whined at the sensation of fingers in her hair, a frustrated noise. But she wanted to do this right, treat Maura the way she deserved to be treated. _Plenty of time_ , she told herself. _At least you know you're compatible now._

Their coffee had gotten cold when Jane picked up her cup, and she glanced at the wall clock. How had it gotten to be midnight? She put the cup back down, tried to smooth her unruly hair into place. 

"Are you on duty tomorrow?" 

"I'm _supposed_ to have the next couple of days off," the brunette answered. "But I'm always on-call, pretty much, so if I get a page, I have to go in." 

They glanced at each other, and when Maura spoke her voice was carefully modulated. "You could stay over. If you want." 

Jane studied her. The mussed hair, the swollen mouth, that slightly dazed look in her eyes. Maura laughed at her dubious expression. 

"I trust you. _Willpower_ , Jane. No one I've met has more of it than you." 

The detective allowed the compliment to mollify her, and when the two of them got up from the sofa, they exchanged fond smiles. The brunette was girding herself for the night to come, but she felt like she could handle it. Not that there weren't _other_ things she'd like to handle, but that would have to wait. Willpower. That was the key to it. 

They prepared for bed, and Maura hovered just beyond the threshold of the spare room as Jane made herself comfortable. The brunette rolled onto her side, facing the door, and they assessed each other. 

"You trust me?" Jane tamped down the querulous note in her voice, because she wasn't even sure she trusted herself. The blonde's nod was a relief. 

"Always have." The detective's hand lifted, and she waved at the bed. "Then come in here. I promise not to try for third base." 

They lay facing each other for a few minutes, and the room went dark when Maura clicked off the lamp. She turned over onto her other side, and Jane's stare was as heavy as a touch. Then she felt an arm slip around her from behind, but the hand attached to it stayed resolutely away from her breasts. Because if Jane was testing herself, she was testing Maura as well. 

"We should do this again. _Really_ soon." 


End file.
